Nightmares
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Lost Twin Universe. Logan wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. See what happens. One-Shot, Read Lost Twin before this, else it might confuse you a little.


**Hey guys! So I know I promised a sequel to Lost Twin. I'm sorry that there's not one yet. Haven't gotten any good inspiration for it. I've had some ideas suggested to me and I'm definitely planning on using both. So until I get a major idea for a plot suited as a multi-chap fic I'll write it and post it :) But until then Enjoy this One-Shot.**

**Also I need a name for this Universe. I have no clue what to call it, was thinking Twin something myself. Any suggestions? Do tell through review or PM.**

Logan let out a loud gasp, followed by a scream, as he shot up in bed. Tears were streaming down his face, sweat trickled down his forehead.

The blonde on the floor woke up at the sound of Logan's scream. It's been a week since the test results came back positive. Since then the two boys have yet to leave the others side. They switched between homes every two or three days. First they stay in the Knight household then to the Mitchell's household and back to the Knight's and so on. James and/or Carlos sometimes tagging along

"Logie?" Kendall called into the darkness of the night. All he got as an answer where chocked and muffled whimpers and sobs.

He stood from the mattress on the floor, they had yet to buy an additional bed in both homes, neither wanting to sleep in a different room than the other. They were practically inseparable.

"Logie..." he mumbled, sitting next to his brother. He put an arm around his smaller frame and held him close, pulling him to his chest.

All Logan got out were choked sobs, barely able to breath.

"It's okay, Logie. I'm here. You're safe." Kendall told him, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

"K-K-Kendall..." Logan managed to get out. Clinging to said boy like his life depended on it. His heart was racing, his nightmare still fresh in his memory. The Soothing hand and voice of his brother calming him. Heh, Brother, he still couldn't believe that it was true.

Kendall kept whispering sweet nothings into Logan's ear, making the boy calm down, every so slightly. This was something that happened very often, no matter what time of day, if Logan ever fell asleep, he was at least woken once by a nightmare. Either of his past or about what has happened the past few weeks, never having happened.

It concerned Kendall, James and Carlos just how shaken Logan was whenever he woke up like this. But only few knew why it was so frequent lately. Those few were Mr and Mrs Mitchell, of course, and Carlos. Logan only having trusted him enough to tell him. He has yet to mention this to Kendall.

"Shshsh, I'm here, you're safe, baby brother." Kendall said soothingly for the umpteenth time. Though it never ceased to calm Logan. He loved hearing him say that, it showed how much he cared, and how safe he actually was with him.

Though, despite his best efforts, Logan was still shaking like a leaf. He tried to think of something he hadn't tried yet and an idea shot to mind. Softly he started humming, at first random notes, but then he decided to go with one of Logan's favorite songs. Going over from one song to another every few minutes.

As he glanced down he saw a small smile forming on Logan's face. He slowly began to lay down with him, still humming. And not 5 seconds after they had, Logan's eyes started to slowly flutter shut. Kendall closed his own eyes as he hummed, smiling when he felt Logan snuggle closer, wanting to feel safe in his brother's embrace. He held Logan close to him. Only stopping with his humming when he heard small, light snores coming from the boy in his arms. After listening for another 5 to 10 more minutes, he deemed it safe to let himself drift to sleep. Though subconsciously, he made sure Logan's sleep wasn't to be disturbed. The boy had to as much as whimper and he'd instantly wake up.

Over at the door stood a smiling Laura, her husband Jacob right next to her, as she watched the boys. She couldn't help but feel proud of Kendall. He just accomplished neither her or her husband, not even Carlos, accomplished. Letting Logan fall asleep after one of his nightmares. Usually the boy was so shaken, he wouldn't want to be left alone nor go to sleep for at least 10 hours. Of which he'd spend 4 to 5 bawling his eyes out.

She slowly and softly shut the door as she and her husband went back to bed themselves.

By now Logan had awoken again. His eyes fluttering open, thinking he heard something. He craned his neck and looked back over at his door.

"Guess it's my imagination." he muttered under his breath. He laid his head back down and looked up to his brother, smiling. He was so glad they found each other... well actually Kendall found him, but still. He couldn't believe how safe he felt around him. How natural it all felt. And how quickly he opened up.

He wrapped his arms around Kendall and buried his face in the blonde's chest. Tears staining Kendall's T-shirt as he remembered the reason for his recent nightmare. No sooner did than when the first tear slid down his face and staining the t-shirt did he feel Kendall's arm tighten around him.

"What's the matter, Logie?" he heard his voice ask. Logan shook his head, "Please tell me."

Logan let out a small sigh, trying to gather his bearings.

"You've been having them an awful lot lately, please tell me what's wrong so I can help..." Kendall softly begged.

"I... T-Today... M-marks 5 y-years of being gone from... _them_... B-but it also... b-brings b-back b-bad m-memories... because m-minutes b-before t-they found me I...I was... I was n-nearly k-killed... I-I alm-most d-died..." Logan managed to get out, trying to contain his sobs.

Kendall's body tensed temporarily, before he pulled Logan into a tight hug.

"I swear to you, Logie, no one is ever gonna lay a hand on you, ever again. Not while I'm still breathing." he told the smaller boy, which made said boy relax a little.

Logan smiled, "I love you, big brother." he he said, barely audible as he snuggled up to Kendall, trying to relax, letting Kendall keep him safe from any and all dangers.

"I love you too, baby brother." Kendall said, kissing Logan's forehead and settling back down, letting the smaller boy curl up to him. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." he assured Logan.

Logan smiled and closed his eyes. Relaxing in his brother's hold as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

**THE END!**

**How was that? Just a small oneshot, and sort of compensation/apology for not being able to work on the actual sequel yet. I really love this verse cuz IT's my first BTR Story, First Multichap story. So I'm most proud of it :) I hope you enjoyed this and again, sorry. IT might take a while for the sequel to appear as I've got a lot of multichaps I wanna work on first. Stay tuned please.**


End file.
